Friends Take Care of Each Other
by ProfTweety
Summary: When Andy goes to work sick, he just has to make it through a quick case and he's home free. Little does he know Sharon has decided he's going to her place so she can take care of him until he's ready to return to work. The line between friendship and more is starting to blur as they spend his recuperation together. {Still fluffy and sweet Shandy feels}
1. Work

_**Friends Take Care of Each Other, Part 1**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N: **So the muse likes the sweetness and innocence of these two lately not to mention apparently being inspired by my cold. _I'm always happy to hear comments. _Hope you enjoy! Respect for humanity and civility in words always wins out. Today is life!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Andy had declined Sharon's invitation to dinner to go straight home, have some herbal tea with honey, skip dinner and get some much needed rest. The last case was closed in two days of practically non-stop work then a day of the dreaded paperwork that followed.

They were all tired, all not as young as they used to be, but he was feeling every day of his age when his head hit the pillow. He dreamt of sleeping, not with anyone just actual sleeping through the entire night, waking up to his alarm refreshed and ready for the day so he could make it up to Sharon because really what guy tells her no so he can go to bed early and alone to sleep.

When his phone rang, his head was aching so badly it reminded him of the hangovers he'd get back in his drinking days. "God help you if it ain't an emergency," he answered without looking at it.

"All hands on deck, Cranky Pants, I'm calling the Captain next," Lt Provenza's voice came across as way too chipper. "I'll text you the address. Do _not_ go back to sleep, Flynn, I'll call you every five minutes if I have to and you _know_ I will."

"I'm up, leave me alone." Ending the call, he started to get up but his body had other ideas. Closing his eyes, he fell back to sleep immediately.

Five minutes later his phone woke him again, "Rise and shine, Cranky Pants," came the greeting, "talk to you in five." He didn't even try to get up this time and just held on to his phone to keep it close. "Wake up, wake up, Cranky Pants," Provenza sing-songed to him, "they get cheerier every time I have to call."

"I know that, you irritating old man. I'm amazed I never shot you accidentally," Flynn groused.

"Talk to you in five."

When it rang again, he didn't give the annoying old bird a chance to speak. "Oh for crying out loud, you damn geezer, will you stop freaking calling me already? I'm getting the hell up right now. And don't you dare mention how not great I look cuz I'm not in the mood."

Shocked, she spoke carefully, "I wouldn't exactly consider myself a geezer, Andy, and this is the first time I've called. I'm just checking since I'm here before you and that's not normally the cases. If you're sick, do stay home and rest."

"I'm gonna kill that old man. I'm sorry, Sharon, I didn't know it was you. I'll be there."

"Drive carefully, Andy," she said as she hung up. Looking around, she saw her second-in-command. "Lt Provenza, I think I received a message from Andy directed at you."

"Oh, Flynn, I gotta call him. It's been more than five minutes."

"Please don't, he's on his way."

"Oh uh, I'm sure he apologized once he knew it was you."

Smiling, "He did, Lt, I don't think you should mention his looks for whatever reason."

"Thank you, Captain, I'll think about it."

When Flynn finally arrived at the scene, he was showing no signs of improvement. "What'd I miss, you damn early bird?"

"Oh good, Cranky Pants, you made it. Good God, Flynn, you look like hell."

"I dressed up just for you and that's the appreciation I get. It's the couch for you, Chippy."

Captain Raydor watched the exchange. "Andy, if you're not feeling well, you do have sick days banked."

"I'm not sick, Sharon, but thanks for caring unlike _some_ people I know," he said, making a face at Provenza. "If I don't have to bend or move quickly, I'm good."

"Spoken like the old man you are, Flynny boy," Provenza laughed at him. "Come on, Cranky Pants, I'll give you the easy stuff."

"I'm gonna kill him," he said as he passed his boss.

"Not at the crime scene, please," she responded with an eye roll.

When they made it back to the office, he plopped into his desk chair with a groan, holding his head. "Are you sure you aren't sick, Andy?" Captain Raydor asked concerned.

"I'm good, really I am," he waved in her general direction without looking at her. "I can hear everything just fine." Confused, she looked at Provenza.

"Captain, let me explain how this works _every_ time." She crossed her arms and moved to lean against Andy's desk. "He was probably very tired last night, not hungry, obviously had trouble getting up when I called. His head is killing him, he has trouble focusing so he's gonna listen to everything and pipe in for now. In a few hours, he'll get worse and admit he's sick. End of story, oh and since you and Sykes are new to this, he's Cranky Pants until he's better. Being home alone is best for him."

"I don't know about that but thank you for the heads up, Lt," she said moving to the white board. "Chief Taylor has essentially handed us our killer on a silver platter. Our job is to quickly, and he emphasized _quickly_, prove it was intentional not the accident he's claiming it to be."

"He did it," mumbled Flynn, head on his desk.

"We know he did it, Lt, we have to prove it was intentional."

"Gotcha, Captain," he mumbled again, "I'm right here with you."

She pursed her lips and continued. "So looking at every detail, we need to have no doubt one way or the other."

They spent the next hour looking at every angle of the crime scene, picking apart the defendant's story, examining all the evidence and presenting their conclusions. When they were taking a ten minute break to refocus, they heard the low coughing sound coming from across the room.

"That's the next step, Captain, that'll get worse along with his lovely personality. He's probably asleep by now. He knocks out for 30 minutes exactly," Provenza explained.

Going over to check on him, Captain Raydor put her hand on his back then his head. "He's congested and has a fever, Lt, you should convince him to go home."

"Oh, _you'd_ probably have more luck than I will. Plus he makes sense for now when he has input into the case."

"So you just wait until he's delusional with fever before you convince him to go home?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah that's pretty much our pattern over the years." He folded his hands and added, "He'll know when to give up the fight, Captain, don't you worry."

"I _am_ worried. Sick people should go home and to a doctor."

"Give him a little nap time before you suggest that to him, will ya."

"Since you're his best friend and you've been through this before, I'll take you counsel for now but he is _not_ coming back without a doctor's note and antibiotics."

"He doesn't, Captain."

Sharon wondered what the look between Provenza and Mike meant but rather than ask, she got all of them back on task. As they were bouncing ideas off each other based on the defendant's statement, they heard the coughing get louder along with "Ouch, damnit," uttered from Flynn.

"You really should go home, Andy," Sharon told him.

"It's a process. Grouchy can fill you in," Flynn spoke without looking up from his desk.

"Why thank you, Cranky Pants, I'll do the honors. So, Captain, we have moved into the green goo phase. Cranky Pants for some reason appears fine one day and then all kinds of nasty the next. At this point he still has good input into the case. After his next nap, he will tell you he needs to go home because he's sick. Then he'll be out a week only to return his usual healthy self."

"He's right, Sharon, works like this every time."

"But you _will_ go home and get an antibiotic from your doctor?"

"Absolutely, I swear, what'd I miss?"

Lt Tao caught him up on all the ideas put forth while he slept. As they went back to brainstorming, Flynn spent time processing everything he was just told. There was something off with their defendant's statement explaining the accident; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Then it hit him, 'either that or my cough is hurting my head more than usual,' he thought. "So let me get this straight," he started as he sat up finally, "ouch, son of a bit-, that hurt, okay, they're frenemies Sykes called them and they're having drinks at our guy's place. Something starts an argument; you notice our guy still hasn't said what that was. Anyway the argument turns into a fight and our guy kills our vic accidentally. If they don't like each other why are they drinking together?"

Amy explained, "Well, they're sometimes friends, Lt, and sometimes enemies so frenemies."

"Why?"

"It's a combination of the two words," Amy continued.

"Why are they like that?" he asked grumpily, holding his head.

"Oh, he hasn't said, Lt," she answered.

"It's a woman," Flynn began exploring his idea.

"Neither of them are married, Sir," Julio informed him. "You might've missed that part while you were taking your nap," he smirked.

"Funny guy, Sanchez, leave the comedy to Grouchy. Maybe she dumped them both, who knows, but it's a woman."

"I'll check that angle, Captain," Tao offered as he typed. "As I said before, neither has ever been married. I'll see what comes up with the new search parameters."

"They're both young, Army kids straight out of high school, from the same town in Kansas but there's a two year age difference. She dated one, he went off to do his duty for a stint, and she dated the other one till he went off." Groaning, "I was going somewhere with this."

Amy picked up his line of thought, "So our guy comes back, finds out his girl cheated on him with our vic so he dumps her. Our vic moves out here with the girl he met in the Army. Our guy comes out to be a director; at least it wasn't to be an actor. They only know each other so they hang out but there's bad blood underneath over the girl in Kansas."

"I told you he still has good input, Captain, until that second nap. Stay awake, Flynn," Provenza advised.

"Be quiet, Grouchy, but thanks for letting them know how this works."

"No problem, my friend."

Back on track, "So you're not gonna get into a fight out here over something that happened years ago in Kansas," Flynn continues his thinking out loud. "That tells me she moved out here too but only recently. Maybe she's dating our guy again? That would reignite the animosity between them like it was yesterday." Squinting at Sharon, he asked, "Am I still making sense on the case?"

"Yes you are," she said with some surprise. Walking over to him, she put her hand on his back then his head. "You are definitely going to see a doctor soon though."

"I promised I would. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"You're going to drive yourself?"

"He always does, Captain, then -," he stopped when he saw the disapproving look she gave him.

"Mike, anything on Andy's idea?"

"It takes a little longer when they don't update their Facebook status timely, Captain. There is a girl in one picture on his phone but nowhere else. He's pretty private with his personal life."

"We really can't blame him for that, especially if it's the same girl from back home."

"She is, Captain," Tao suddenly exclaimed. "She moved out here a couple of months ago. Her address is listed as a rental in the same building as our vic but she's got our guy listed on her Facebook as her new boyfriend."

"This girl just keeps stirring up trouble," Provenza mumbled.

"We've got enough to Mirandize him before our full interview. What was he saying about your handcuffs, Julio?"

"He asked me if I clean them after every use," he chuckled.

"I'll talk to him," Flynn offered, "he'll want to get rid of me and my germs."

"I'll go in with you," Sharon said as she grabbed a box of tissues. Handing them to Andy, "Your cough is getting worse and sounds wetter."

"That's disgusting, Captain," Provenza muttered.

"If he sticks with his accident story, I'll be hacking up the green goo while we're still in there."

Grimacing, "While that might prove to be helpful, I certainly hope we're not in there that long."

"Believe me, so do I," Flynn coughed out, "let's go."

Upon entering the room, Flynn coughed into his tissue then threw it in the trash can. "The green goo has arrived," he announced to his boss as she scrunched her face again. Extending his hand, "Mr Desmond, I'm Lt Flynn, this is Captain Raydor."

"Call me Nigel and I prefer not to shake the hand of a sick man, Lt."

"Not a problem, Nigel, tell us your story again." After he finished retelling his tale, Flynn asked, "So when did you become a germophobe? When you slept with your girl only to find out she wasn't exactly waiting for ya?"

The Captain looked at him but said nothing as it got the desired response. "She was always too active, I should've known."

"Guess you got over it cuz she's got you listed as her new boyfriend on her Facebook page. I would've expected reunited but _new_, now that must've hurt."

"It's like she completely disregarded what we had," he said angrily, "and she's in _his_ building like nothing happened with him either but hey, like I said she's overactive so a guy can't complain."

"When you and Mr Whyte were drinking together last night, was there any mention of Miss Foxx?" Captain Raydor asked as Flynn coughed up into a tissue, leaning across the table towards Nigel.

"Uh, yes, Captain, Jeb asked if she still did a certain thing. I told him she never did that. He started laughing and said she always did it for him. I hit him. We started fighting. The next thing I know he's dead. It was an accident."

"So you threw the first punch just because Calliope did something for Jeb that she didn't do for you?" Flynn clarified.

"I hit him for laughing at me. He was insinuating I didn't get everything _he_ got from her. No man puts up with that, Lt, not if he's still got a pair."

"So tell me about the fight," Flynn coughed in his direction. "Give me details between the first punch to the ending up dead part."

Nigel began squirming. "It was a fight. You never had a fight, Lt?"

"Oh, I've had plenty," he wheezed, "but the Captain here, she likes details."

"I hit him first then we engaged in hand to hand combat. He kept running his mouth about Calliope holding out on me while she gave it to him and a lot of other guys too. I told him to shut up but he just had to keep going on about how she must've been my first and I was just lucky to get anything from her. I stabbed him. Now he won't be getting more than me anymore." He banged his hand on the table. "She always was too damn overactive."

"You killed him because he got more than you?" Flynn clarified between coughs.

"No, I killed him because he couldn't shut his damn mouth about it. Now I'll get it all."

"Not unless it's during a conjugal visit, Nigel, and you aren't married. I'll get DDA Hobbs in here to speak with you," Captain Raydor announced, getting up to leave while Flynn stayed.

After the deal was done, Flynn made his way to the Captain's office. Plopping into a chair, he announced, "I'm dying, Sharon."

Her mouth curled up at the corner as she tried to hide her smirk. "I apologize for sounding chauvinistic, Andy, but I assume you mean you are a man who is sick and needs to go to a doctor."

"Yeah, like I said, I'm _dying_."

"I'll get Lt Provenza to take you home. You are _not_ driving yourself."

"Thank you, I'd prefer you but he'll do for now."

When Provenza came in she asked him to drive Andy home, grab enough comfortable clothes for a week, and drop him at her place. Handing him her spare key, she ignored his look and sighed at Andy laying his head on her desk. "Go easy on him, Lt, he's sick and his recuperation location is just between _us_. He shouldn't be taking care of himself."

"Why, Captain? He always does."

"Well he won't be this time, Lt."

"He prefers it that way and I warn you he's Cranky Pants."

"I haven't seen it directed towards me so I'll take my chances. Be sure to bring my key back today and thank you."

Provenza grunted as he poked Flynn and they left her office.

When he returned, he placed her key in her hand and updated her. "Cranky Pants is asleep on your couch. His bag of comfy sick clothes is on the floor next to him. I still think you're nuts for doing this but it is actually considerate so good luck to you."

"Thank you, Lt, I do appreciate your assistance as well as your _word_ that this arrangement is between us."

"Oh I won't say a thing, Captain, especially since you might be bringing him home sooner than you think."

[TBC]


	2. Home

_**Friends Take Care of Each Other, Part 2**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N: **So the muse likes the sweetness and innocence of these two lately not to mention apparently being inspired by my cold. _I'm always happy to hear comments. _Hope you enjoy! Respect for humanity and civility in words always wins out. Today is life!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

When Sharon arrived home, she found Andy still asleep on her couch. She much preferred that sight to the one of Jack sleeping there the last time he was drunk. Making a call while the tea water boiled, she heard him grunt as he sat up. Going into the bathroom, she finished her call and grabbed the thermometer. Returning to the kitchen, she made herbal tea for both of them.

He was looking around the room. "How'd you get in?"

"With my key as usual," she answered nonchalantly.

"I gave you one?" he asked confused.

Shaking her head, "You're at my place, Andy. I'm going to look after you while you're sick."

"You don't have to do that, Sharon; I never have anyone stay with me."

"Well that's still true because you're staying with me."

His groan was his only response. She placed the thermometer in his mouth, telling him not to talk. When it was time, she checked it. "You're 102F, Andy, have some tea with me and I'll get you settled in bed."

"You've only got two bedrooms, Sharon."

"I'm well aware of that, you're going into my bed."

"Oh _now_ you take me to bed," he teased, "when I'm so sick I've got no choice but to behave."

"You would behave regardless, Andy." He smiled at her certainty. "Drink your tea so you can rest some more before you see the Doctor."

"I didn't call yet."

"Don't worry, I did. You have time to rest before the appointment. Lt Provenza packed a bag for you."

Looking down carefully, "I was wondering what that was."

After he managed to finish the tea, she led him to her bedroom, carrying the bag for him. Once inside, she asked, "Can you get yourself into more comfortable clothes or do you need my help?"

"Oh sure, now you're willing to _undress_ me too," he smiled at her before he coughed. "I can handle it, Sharon, thanks.""

"I'll be back in a few minutes then," she said as she prepared to leave.

Going back in, she saw him still upright on her bed fully dressed. Sitting next to him, she pulled him into a hug.

"This is embarrassing," he mumbled into her neck, holding on to her tightly.

"No it's not, you're sick, Andy, and I did offer to help." Caressing his jaw, she kissed his cheek. "I'll go slowly so I don't hurt you," she promised as she began removing his suit jacket.

"Oh the things my mind could come up with if I wasn't sick," he groaned.

Having untucked his shirt, she began unbuttoning it until she could remove it also. He just watched her as she went about her work only occasionally stealing a glance at him. He wondered if she was so practiced because she did this for Jack. He fussed when she opened his belt and helped him stand to open his trousers.

"This isn't how I pictured you undressing me, Sharon," he whispered, "I can do this."

She had already pulled his trousers down enough so she could help him sit again. "Kick off your shoes, Andy," was her way of ignoring any suggestive comments from his fever-addled brain. She switched out his trousers for sweats, his black dress socks for white tube socks and added a Dodgers t-shirt over his regular white one.

"I have to move you a bit to pull back the covers." He let her help him stand again; groaning and holding his head until she sat him back down. "Lie down, Andy, I promise my bed is _very_ comfortable. Get some rest before you have to see the Doctor."

"Can you stay with me a few minutes?"

"I'll keep you company for a little while," she said as she climbed in next to him.

He pulled her into his arms, asking, "Are you a cuddler, Sharon?"

Looking up to see he wasn't joking, she answered honestly. "I don't know anymore, Andy, but if it helps you, I'll stay here."

"It helps a lot, thanks," he answered as he held on to her and drifted off to sleep.

As she snuggled into him even more, she decided she was still a cuddler after all. When she thought about how they enjoyed holding and touching each other and giving little kisses in comfort, or for any reason lately, more than normal friends do, her mind began sneaking off to that place she usually tries not to go.

She thought about whether they were more than friends, discounting that out of hand because they haven't _really_ done anything to suggest they'd moved beyond friendship. She pondered the implications of a romantic relationship with a subordinate, shaking her head because she knew it'd be easy enough to follow the rules; she'd just have to give up some of the precious privacy she held so dear.

She remembered him slipping that one time, in a moment of weakness, and telling her he cared wanting to know if she felt the same. When she looked away, uncomfortable with the '_yes'_ answer that formed, he took it as a sign she wasn't ready, apologized and they'd never broached the subject again. Yet as time passed, they continued getting closer and that line between friendship and more blurred steadily.

The ding-dong of her doorbell broke Sharon out of her reverie. Noticing Andy stir, she told, "The Doctor is here for your appointment. I'll be right back with him." She heard him confusedly mutter "here?" as she left the room.

"Thank you for coming over, Doctor, I very much appreciate you making the house call for Andy."

"There _are_ perks to being a loyal patient, Sharon," he playfully answered as she led him down the hall.

"Andy, this is Dr Cameron; Doctor, this is Andy," she made the introductions remaining by the door. "I'll be back, Andy."

"You can stay, Sharon, I mean you already undressed me," he seemed nervous as he spoke.

"I changed him out of his work clothes, Doctor," she quickly clarified.

Sitting on the bed close enough for Andy to feel comfortable with her Doctor, she left enough room for the man to examine his temporary patient. Trying not to watch, she felt his hand cover hers; turning hers over, they held on to each other for the duration of the exam.

When the Doctor started asking personal questions, "Have you been near anyone who is sick? Have you kissed anyone who is now showing signs of illness?" she pulled her hand away slowing, fighting the urge to do so quickly.

Looking at her, Andy answered the Doctor, "I haven't dated anyone in a couple of years now, so no, Doc, no kissing, no sex, no nothing with anyone."

Reaching out his hand again, he smiled when she took it in her own, smiling shyly back at him.

"You need antibiotics, Andy, some cough medicine and acetaminophen for your fever. Sharon has two out of three, I'm sure, and based on her children she's a terrific caregiver so you're in very good hands. Where's your pharmacy so I can send them an e-prescription for you?"

"Doctor, can you send it to my pharmacy so I can just quickly pick it up while Andy is resting?"

"Of course, if he doesn't mind."

"I ain't getting up anytime soon, Doc, so don't inconvenience Sharon by making her go out of her way."

He fit a few keys on his tablet, then announced, "It should be ready soon, Andy. I'll stop by in about five or six days to check on your progress and prepare your return date for your boss."

"That'd be her," he pointed at Sharon, "and thanks again, Doc."

Standing by the entrance door, Sharon made the final payment arrangements with her Doctor. "Since he's a new patient, I can only bill for an office visit."

"I know, Doctor, I remember from Rusty. I'll pay the difference. I really didn't want to bring him to your office when he's so weak."

"All right, I'll send you the bill. Take care, Sharon."

"You too, Doctor, and thank you again for coming to check on him."

Returning to her room, she saw him pat the spot next him. "C'mere, Sharon." When she was next to him again, he turned to face her, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek. "I was telling the truth. The only woman I spend time with that I'm not related to is you. Am I the only guy you spend this kind of time with?"

She thought about her answer; it brought her back to that place she wasn't yet ready to go. "Yes you are, Andy," slipped out of her mouth and she closed her eyes to avoid his. This was that blurred area of _them_ that she'd eventually have to address.

When his lips landed on her cheek, she wrapped him in a hug. "I'm glad you're letting me take care of you," she whispered.

"I'm glad you want to," he rumbled back. Moving away, he slid down taking her with him. "Stay here with me until the meds are ready," he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"It would appear I am still a cuddler, Andy," she said into his chest. He closed his eyes and hummed before drifting off leaving her to her internal thoughts once again.

When he awoke, he remembered her comment. Playing with her hair, he told her, "You've got a week of cuddling to look forward to."

Her eyes misted over, why she wasn't quite sure, so she blinked before looking up at him. "Are you trying to spoil me, Andy?" she asked smiling.

"I want you to miss me, Sharon," he answered honestly, pulling her up to him.

Touching his cheek, she whispered, "I'm sure I will," before the intimacy of their actions hit her hard and she began to pull away.

"Stay here with me, please," he quietly requested, not letting her go.

"Andy, I -,"

"Let's get rid of the discomfort," he rumbled before he kissed her gently, chastely on her lips, lingering only briefly enough for her to respond in kind. "Stay here with me," he repeated and sighed happily when she did.

At dinner, she let Rusty know Andy was staying with her and asked him not to say anything to _anyone_. "I don't want people to start thinking things that aren't true," she explained.

"No problem, Sharon, it's our secret. Where is he?"

"He's in my bed," she pointed towards the room.

"He's in your _bed_?"

"He's very sick and the couch is no place for him to recuperate so yes he's in my bed. We are just friends, Rusty, and we are adults who know how to behave accordingly. I am just taking care of him."

Sensing there was more to her protests, he just said, "Okay, Sharon, that's very nice of you. I'm sure Lt Flynn appreciates it."

Smiling, "When he's awake, he does. Oh, I have to run and get his antibiotic. It's finally ready. If you hear anything strange, please go check on him."

"Sure I will no problem."

"Thank you, Rusty, I'll be right back."

She had forgotten how crowded her pharmacy could be at times. Returning much later than she thought she would, she immediately asked Rusty how Andy was doing. "He looks like a zombie, Sharon."

"That's not very nice, he's sick, Rusty."

"I know. I brought him more acetaminophen and the cough medicine with some orange juice. I left a glass of water in there in case he got thirsty again. His cough is really bad, Sharon, and he's filling up the trash can already. Gross!"

"I'll empty it. Thank you for helping him out, Rusty, I appreciate it. Let me go give him his antibiotic so he starts to feel better soon."

Entering her room, she noticed Rusty had cracked the window open a little. Andy was smiling at her as he lay wrapped completely in her blankets. "Rusty said I had too many germs and they had to get out of here so you don't get sick too. He's got a point, Sharon."

Giving him his pill with water, "You are staying right here, Andy, and no arguments."

Smiling, "Okay, well, if you catch it, I'm staying here to take care of you."

Thinking about it, she just smiled and agreed. "That's a deal. I'll expect more cuddling though."

"You got it, as much as you want."

Lying next to him, he pulled her to him.

Her hand on his chest, she whispered, "Rusty thinks this is weird."

"He's right, it is, but it's us, Sharon, and nobody really gets how close our friendship is."

She just hummed as her mind tried to go to that place she wanted to avoid.

"Sharon?"

"Hmm?"

He touched her chin to get her to look up at him, and then he placed another lingering chaste kiss on her mouth. "I care about you."

"I care about you too, Andy, but we should stop this. It's only because your fever is so high."

"No it's because I care about you."

"Please don't push me, Andy," her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you. I'm sick, you're right, it's the fever. I'm sorry, Sharon."

"You just need to rest and let your antibiotic work. I'll be back when it's time for me to go to bed."

"You're gonna sleep here too? I was worried you'd take the couch or have Rusty take it."

"No, you're stuck sleeping with me, my friend," she smiled at his expression.

Outside, she tried to immerse herself in whatever movie Rusty was watching. When that failed, she grabbed a book to read. Sitting with her legs curled up, she closed her eyes against the memory of those sweet innocent kisses between friends.

"You catching it already, Sharon?" Rusty broke into her thoughts.

"No, I'm just worried about him. Lt Provenza said this is normal, he's seen it many times. But he just seems so sick, so weak and his fever is still so high. I'm just worried," she sighed.

"At least he's not home alone, right."

"Yes, at least he has people to look after him. It's not fun being very sick by yourself."

"He'll be fine."

"I know he will, Rusty, it usually takes 24 hours for the antibiotics to start working and then he'll begin to show signs of improvement." Looking at her watch, she decided, "I'm just going to turn in. Good night, Rusty."

"Good night, Sharon. Hope you can sleep through all that coughing. Gross!"

Chuckling, "I'm exhausted; I'll sleep through anything at this point."

Entering the room quietly, she went about her bedtime routine. Initially grabbing a nightgown, she changed her mind and grabbed pajamas instead. As she slipped into bed, she kept telling herself to just stay on her side as she always did. When sleep was just about to overtake her, she rolled over and cuddled into Andy whose arms went around her instinctively.

Each morning, she'd update the team with his progress. He didn't show any improvement for the first two days. After that, he had to take it slow.

Despite her initial reservation when they had first started, they still found themselves sharing those innocent lingering kisses between friends. She worried that they were lasting longer and longer the more often they happened. By now, they were seemingly having the same kind of passion a real kiss would have and she strongly debated whether they had yet crossed that line from merely friendship into something more.

They became more and more comfortable sleeping in each other's arms, beginning and ending the day together. She soon realized she'd look for reasons to check on him so she could spend part of her waking hours lying in his arms even if it wasn't bedtime.

By the fifth day, he had almost fully regained his strength, had no fever, no green goo, and his cough was almost gone. She came home to a cleaner apartment than it had been when she left that morning.

Entering her bedroom, she greeted him with, "You are supposed to be resting, not using what little strength you have to clean. Seriously, Andy, what were you thinking using chemicals with your lungs irritated as they are?"

Shrugging, "I was thinking I'd do something nice for you to show how much I appreciate you taking care of me."

"It's no bother, we're friends and you never have to repay me for being kind. How do you feel?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I'm much better than I have been. Another few days and I should be back to work so I'll be out of your hair." Smiling at her, he could tell she was thinking about something else. "C'mere, Sharon, I still want you to miss me," he said before covering her lips with his own in that chaste way they allowed.

"I'm still sure I will," she repeated his actions.

Hearing her sigh, he tried to reassure her. "We're not playing with fire."

"Yes, we are and we both know it. People who are just friends don't _do_ what we do."

His only response was to pull her with him as he lay down; sharing some cuddle time always seemed to calm her or he was pretty sure it did because he tended to drift off and she was still there when he awoke.

That night, he was pretty sure he had overdone it with the cleaning and joining them at the dinner table. She had offered to bring his food in as usual but he was worried he'd let her do too much for him already. He didn't want to be that friend who always needed help; he wanted to be the friend she kissed whenever they could.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Why'd you push yourself so hard today?" she asked, snuggling in closer. "If you'd like to stay longer, just say that but please don't overexert yourself or have a relapse just to spend a few more days here."

"I _would_ like to stay but I know I gotta go home when I'm better and I'm back to work. I just want you to see that I can pull my own weight if you decide we're more than friends who kiss."

"I already know you have no problem helping me, Andy. The same way I will always help you."

"Is it because I work for you, Sharon, because I'm your Lieutenant?"

Moving up, looking in his eyes, she answered, "No, it has nothing to do with you really." She kissed him gently. "I just have to think things through and figure everything out for the both of us."

"Are you afraid of relationships after Jack, out of practice with dating, overwhelmed because we're friends first? Maybe if you talked about it out loud, not just in your head, it'd be more helpful."

"Maybe but for now let's just say all of the above. It has nothing to do with _you_ and you are welcome to stay longer if you'd like."

Smiling, "Thank you." He put his hand in her hair and moved her closer to kiss her just as they had this whole week but something in the way she looked at him had him pushing his luck. Covering her mouth with his open one, he felt her open hers slightly. He sucked on her bottom lip, swept his tongue over it once, twice, before the third time she had pushed her tongue passed his lips; in no time it was dancing with his.

He couldn't help thinking this was the best damn kiss and the hardest he'd ever had to work to get it.

He kept his hands still; he wasn't going to screw this up by touching her. When they finally moved apart, she smiled as she said, "So we're just friends who kiss and we're not playing with fire at all."

"Absolutely," he said before kissing her again. This time when they moved apart, he teased, "Go to sleep, I'm still weak."

Placing a peck on his lips, she whispered, "Good night, Andy."

When she had resumed her normal snuggle, he murmured, "Good night, Sharon."

After that, they didn't go back to only the chaste kisses they'd initially allowed. He always kept his hands still, one in her hair while the other was on her back, as they gave into the more intimate kisses they'd now become more comfortable sharing.

They had decided that he'd stay until the day he went back to work since she had to drive him anyway. That morning, her kitchen smelled like more than just coffee.

"I made some egg salad on toast sandwiches," he announced when he saw her enter.

Smiling, "I already admitted I will miss you, Andy," she said softly.

"What? This? Just icing on the cake," he teased as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She had just moaned into his mouth when they heard Rusty's voice. "So you guys still not dating?"

Holding her close, "Not yet but Sharon will let you know if we ever are."

[The End]


End file.
